


restless nights to restless years

by vulpesvortex



Series: the house that heaven built (the Dadwood AU) [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpesvortex/pseuds/vulpesvortex
Summary: “I have no intention of getting Jimi Hendrix anywhere near my nuts, Geoff.” (Or, Ryan finds out Geoff used to be in a punk band.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I lack any form of self-control.
> 
> UPDATE: You can now score a [cool EIGHT MISTAKES band tee](https://society6.com/berendoes) at my Society6!

“Why have I never been here before?” Ryan asks, peering through the haze of confetti at the clusters of electric guitars, synthesizers, and other assorted instruments displayed around the store. There’s some kind of music event party at the equipment store, disco lights and brightly colored flags strung along the ceiling. A pimple-faced 19 year old is mixing beats at a turntable in the corner and people in band tees and tattoos are milling every where, chatting animatedly and swaying to the music.    
  
“You’ve never needed your strings tightened?” Geoff says wickedly, his arm warm around Ryan’s shoulders and his smile bright enough to elicit a tug in Ryan’s stomach.  
  
“Yeah, but you’re here,” Ryan says, then blushes. “I mean, you work here.” He runs his fingers curiously over the corner of one of the professional-looking keyboards. “I don’t really know anything about music,” he says apologetically. Music is clearly important to Geoff, and it bothers him that he can’t engage that enthusiastically on it with him, not like Geoff’s friends do. It’s not that Ryan doesn’t like music when it’s played near him, but he doesn’t really have any emphatic opinions about it, apart from not really being into anything too loud or screamy.  
  
“That’s okay.” Geoff nudges Ryan’s neck with his nose, eyes closing in quiet mirth. “At least your taste in movies is alright. And I think, with a little persuasion, I can almost make you appreciate Hendrix. The way he’s supposed to be appreciated, I mean. Not all that intellectual I-get-what-he-meant-to-rock-history - though, you know, history is important - but I mean, viscerally. Like, feel it in your spine. In your  _nuts_.”  
  
“I have no intention of getting Jimi Hendrix anywhere near my nuts, Geoff.” 

“Hey!” Jack, Geoff’s friend from the park concert, appears out of the crowd, slinging an arm over Geoff’s shoulder. Ryan’s met him a handful of times since he and Geoff started going out, and Jack always seems full of good cheer. This time is no different.  
  
“This guy,” Jack says, bright with energetic fondness and, no doubt, the beer that’s been going around, “ is amazing!” He thumps Geoff on the stomach until Geoff slaps his hand away, laughing – “Jack, shuddup,” – and leans in seriously.  
  
“Geoff here, can’t hold a tune on a triangle – try as he might - but this guy can listen to you play and find you what you need to make it perfect,” Jack snaps his finger, “ just like that!”  
  
“It was punk, I didn’t need to hold a tune, asshole,” Geoff snarks back without missing a beat. “And anyone coulda told ya you didn’t need to have a bass that low, just ‘cause you suffered an unfortunate overexposure to Sabbath at an impressionable age-“  
  
“Punk?” Ryan interjects.  
  
Geoff flushes, halting in the middle of his playful tirade on Jack’s musical influences. “Yeah, I, uh…”  
  
“He was in a punk band.” Jack finishes for him. His smirk widens until it’s a shiteating grin. “In college.”  
  
Geoff punches his shoulder. “Don’t give my boyfriend blackmail fodder, Jack.”  
  
“God, what were you guys called again? Great Mistakes?”  
  
“Eight Mistakes,” Geoff corrects with a delightful mix of embarrassment and pride. Ryan is charmed all over again, just like in the ice cream parlor when Geoff bore the Great Mustache Inquisition with equanimity. Just like when Ryan had texted Geoff after a miserable day at work and he’d shown up on Ryan’s doorstep with takeout pizza and a movie after the kids had gone to bed, or the bashful, hesitant smile he’d given him when Ryan had invited him to stay over the first time, like he couldn’t quite believe it and didn’t want to overstep. He’s been feeling charmed a lot, is what he’s saying. Ryan could start a flippin’ butterfly collection with the way Geoff makes him feel.  
  
Jack’s pulling him out from under Geoff’s arm. “There’s a picture on the pinboard in the employee lounge! Come on, I’ll show you.”  
  
“Jack!” Geoff yells after them, clearly scandalized by this blatant betrayal of loyalty on both their parts, though he’s laughing too.  
  
Ryan doesn’t feel too bad about abandoning Geoff. Especially when he sees the pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> Comes with art!  
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 


End file.
